Just A Little Tipsy
by sighhrizzles
Summary: AU. Lonely Maura Isles finds comfort in a mysterious girl unlike anyone she's ever met before. I was kinda tired of reading fics where Maura is socially awkward and damaged so I tried to write a story where she's more of an extrovert. Let me know what you think and enjoy xxx


It was a chilly October night and Maura sat at the bar sipping a glass of wine that some guy had bought for her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a bar like this?" He'd asked. Same as anyone else, she'd supposed, nothing better to do.

"Waiting for you to buy me another wine so we can get out of here," She responded, jokingly. She was good at making excuses; 'my friend just called and she needs me right now,' 'I have work in the morning.' She never went home with guys. They didn't like it.

"So are we leaving?" He'd asked as Maura sipped her third glass of wine of the night.

"No, I actually think I should be getting home," Maura looked at the time on her phone and sighed dramatically.

"Fuck that, you're coming home with me, babe." He was fat and had an obnoxious Southern accent. Maura frowned and focused on her drink, looking uninterested. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her seat.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, surprised by the sudden action. She twisted her arm and tried to loosen his grip, but she was stuck. The bartender ignored what was happening and continued mixing drinks.

"Please let me go," Maura said calmly.

"You know what honey, I don't think I'm going to." He sneered.

"Oh get the fuck off of her will you?" The voice came from the other side of the bar. She was tall, thin, probably the same age as Maura. Her hair was messy and brown and her mascara was slightly smudged. She'd obviously had quite a night already. A tall man next to her, holding her tiny wrist.

"Make me, sweetie." the attacker said cruelly.

Suddenly, the man beside her stood up and yelled, "Hey you heard the girl, let her go."

He dropped Maura's wrist and walked out of the bar leaving a trail of profanities in his path.

"Thank you," Maura called over to the pair. The man nodded and looked back at the brunette. Her dark eyes were guarded, as if she had no emotion at all. Maura turned away and focused on her drink again. The cool wine slipped past her lips and down her throat until she could feel the warmth spreading like wildfire through her veins. She'd always liked that feeling. It was a safe feeling, like love or true happiness. Maura had neither. Thoughts started to flood her mind and pounded in her skull like gun shots.

"You fucking twat, Casey!" Someone yelled. Maura recognized the voice as belonging to the weird girl from before. "Get the fuck out I could get any guy in here I wanted and you're a dumb ass." She slurred her words slightly and twirled a piece of her thick hair with her pinkie finger. Maura watched absentmindedly pondering why the two were fighting. It was hard to tell around here but she recognized her accent as distinctly Boston. She was actually stunning, the more Maura looked at her. Her messy hair hung in ringlets, and her lined eyes were deep brown. The man she was with, Casey, Maura supposed, was tall and had short hair. He was handsome enough, but nothing special. "All you want from me is sex! Sex, sex, sex, that's all you ever wanted wasn't it? Well you can get it from that ugly whore Katie, or haven't you already?" The girl's lips curved into a small smirk.

"Jane calm down. That wasn't even what it looked like I don't even know her. I'd never cheat on you, babe." Jane? Jane was a pretty name, Maura thought. Casey placed his hand on Jane's thigh and her cruel smile fell flat.

"Fuck. You. Casey. Jones." Jane spoke slowly. Nodding her head slightly with every word. She picked up her beer and threw it's contents into Casey's face before standing up and storming out of the bar, her boots clicking violently on the tile floors.

"Fucking bipolar bitch." Casey muttered dabbing the beer away from his face with a napkin. He looked over at Maura and shot her a distasteful look and she quickly turned around, realizing she'd been staring for most of the confrontation. She sat staring into her drink before quickly guzzling down the rest of it and waving the bartender over.

"Another glass of… This?" She slurred slightly. The bartender rolled his eyes and filled her cup with wine. Her thoughts went back to Jane and she giggled, remembering how she dumped an entire bottle of beer on that asshole. She seemed temperamental, probably a bit of a type A personality, but at least that girl could stand up for herself. "Excuse me Mr. Bartender can I get this in a…" Maura paused trying to remember the word, "To-go cup?" The bartender started to laugh and Maura frowned. "I'm serious!" She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. He carried her glass over to the taps and poured her wine into and empty wine bottle.

He brought the bottle over to her and she handed him a $50 bill. "Thank you very much." Maura giggled. The bartender took the money and gave her a quizzical look.

"Have a good night and be careful miss."

"Will do!" She called back to him, turning around and giving him a thumbs up as she walked out. Casey was still in the bar, talking on his cell phone and drinking a beer.

The cold air enveloped her as soon as she was out the doors. She pulled her black cardigan tight over her chest and sighed, letting a stream of white breath travel from her lips into the black sky. Evenings in Boston were always freezing, it was similar to London where she spent most of her childhood. London was usually cold and dark, but somehow Boston was colder and darker. Maura liked it better, in a way, because though she was lonely in Boston, sometimes it was better being alone. A muffled cough shocked Maura out of her thoughts.

She spun around, her arms dramatically swinging by her side and the wine in her hand sloshing back and forth in it's bottle. Her eyes darted up and down the dimly lit street until she noticed a dark figure sitting against the outside of the bar.

Her knees were tucked tightly into her chest and nearly black hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. She was shivering in a grey t-shirt and varsity jacket and her mascara was smudged slightly more than it had been previously. It almost looked as if she had tried to rub it off. It made no sense to Maura that Jane was sitting alone outside the bar in the early hours in the morning. She took a deep breath and walked over to her.

Jane looked up at Maura and stared at her for a while before addressing the woman in front of her. "Yes?" She said, a smile playing out across her dark features.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked slowly, her words sounding foreign in her mind. She'd probably drank too much again.

"I was wondering the same about you honestly.." She replied.

Maura frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You've got a whole bottle of wine in your hand and didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"No in fact she did not." Maura snapped the mere mention of her family drove her insane. She looked to the ground, "I mean we're hardly strangers."

A look of recognition crossed Jane's face. "You were the one staring at me the whole time weren't you?" She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You could say that. I'm not sure if I was staring at you or the whole bottle of beer you emptied on that man's face."

"Casey! isn't he charming?" She rolled her eyes.

"Very, would you mind if I sat down?" Maura asked gesturing to the pavement next to Jane.

She shrugged. "Mi casa es su casa."

Maura sat down against the cold brick building and placed the wine bottle gently on the grey pavement. Jane tilted her face to the sky, "I'm Jane." She said, her eyes still gazing blankly into the empty night.

"My names M-" Maura stopped. She didn't know what she thought of Jane or how much she wanted Jane to know about her, but something about the woman seemed genuine to her. She liked it. "You can call me Maur."

"Maur?" Jane questioned. "Short for Maura, right?"

"Yes." Maura laughed, it has been a while since anybody called her Maur. "Maura Dorothea Isles, such a proper name isn't it? If only I was as posh as I sound."

"It suits you though," She laughed, crinkling her nose slightly. "My name full name is super embarrassing… Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

"So you're Italian, are you?" Rizzoli was a distinctly Italian word, and it didn't help that Maura had taken the language for years at her boarding school.

"My, Maur I think you're a little too smart to be here from Boston." Jane smiled cheekily.

"That's not fair, I don't have the accent! You could tell I wasn't from here." Maura hit Jane's shoulder playfully and Jane shoved her back, sending Maura onto her side.

"Abuse!" Maura screamed, laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Oh hush." Jane laughed, pulling Maura back up. "I have a very important question for you.." Maura reacher over to where her wine bottle sat beside her and took a swig of the red liquid.

"And that would be...?" She asked, looking into Jane's serious eyes and taking another large amount of wine into her mouth.

"Do you like Lady GaGa?"

Maura choked on her drink and coughed wine onto the pavement. "Why. The fuck did. You." She cringed at the wine that had found it's way into her nose, "Ask that."

A wide smile played out on Jane's lips as she started to laugh hysterically. "I don't know I heard one of her songs earlier and it's been stuck in my head all damn day, not a little monster I see?"

"That was hardly a serious question at all." Maura joked.

"Excuse you!" Jane took the wine bottle from Maura and tipped it back, closing her eyes as she gulped it down. Once she guzzled enough of the wine, she grinned and stuck her tongue out, holding the bottle to her chest.

"Jane Tangerine Rizzoli give that back this instant." Maura yelled in a very stern old-lady-esque tone.

"Clementine. It's Clementine, but you know what I actually might like Tangerine better you weirdo." Jane cradled the bottle and laughed, running her free hand through her hair.

"Oh little Miss Rizzoli is getting sassy tonight?"

"You're one to talk, Isles." Jane rested her hand on Maura's lap grinning.

"You're such a dumb ass." Maura laughed, reaching over attempting to pull the bottle away from Jane. Jane let out a scream and crinkled her nose and laughing like an idiot. Maura jerked the bottle backwards and Jane fell on top of her, nearly dropping the bottle in the process. "OH MY GOD JANE YOU'LL SPILL IT." She screeched, finally pulling it out of Jane's grasp. She pressed the bottle against her lips and guzzled it, smirking at Jane who was still lying on top of her on the cold cement. Jane propped herself up on her elbows and looked concerndly into Maura's eyes.

"Hey, you're shivering! Take my jacket."

"No, I'm fine don't worry you're only wearing that t-shirt, you'll freeze." Maura took another swig of the wine and smiled gently. She was unbearably cold, but she wasn't going to take this girls jacket and leave her with only a thin shirt at a temperature like this. Jane sat up quickly and pulled Maura up with her, slipping the jacket off and straightening out her shirt.

"Don't say that Maur, you've got goosebumps." She pouted and she laid the jacket over both her and Maura's legs. "See we can share it!" Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder, shutting her eyes and letting her dark curls fall across her face. Maura smiled and rested her own head against Jane's. It was better with Jane and her jacket to keep her warm, and the wine seemed to flow through her veins like some strange superpower. It felt like freedom. Maura opened her eyes and looked at the ground, taking in all the cracks and dirt stains and every thin blade of grass that grew between the cement slabs and counting the black ants that ran across the grey surface, blending with the utter blackness of the sky. Jane followed her gaze and saw a small flower, wilted and lifeless, laying on the ground. Maura spoke softly, her words fluttering and beautiful as if they came from the mouth of an angel. She started to recite an Italian poem.

Jane turned to face Maura and smiled. "I don't speak your language, Isles."

"Oh, HUSH. It's a poem, that flower made me think of and I've always found it enchanting in Italian." She poked Jane in the arm and crinkled up her nose.

"I haven't heard someone use the word enchanting since like my eighth grade English teacher. She was a hag."

Maura glared at Jane before returning her head to it's former position on top of Jane's. Maura felt her phone vibrate in her bag and she pulled it out, squinting into the screen intently. She wasn't always good at noticing when she was drunk, but the little print letters swam together in a black and white neon sea, she quickly realized she had probably had quite a bit of wine. The little iPhone clock read 3:46am and Maura cringed. It was far too late to be out in downtown Boston. She opened the text that blinked on the screen and saw that it was only a message from AT&T. Always interesting. She put the phone back in her bag and sighed.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Her words swarmed together and lost their definition in her throat.

"My ride home didn't exactly work out very well, as you saw earlier. I'm waiting for the first bus to come by." Jane sighed dearly.

"I'll give you a ride home, don't… you even worry…" Maura hiccuped. "about that."

"Really?" Jane mumbled into Maura's neck.

"Yeah of course my house is a few blocks down the road here, let's just get my car. Where do you live?" It was probably a terrible idea to drive her in this condition, but Maura couldn't stand sitting in the cold longer.

"East. East Boston.." Her voice was barely a whisper and she yelped as Maura stood up abruptly, pulling her up by her wrist. Maura wobbled to the side and steadied herself on the wall.

"The ground is moving.." Maura whispered, trying not to laugh.

"I think you're just a messy ass drunk, my dear Maura."Jane smirked at her as they walked down the dark street. When they reached Maura's house and Maura unlocked the large front door, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and ran through the door. It wasn't everyday that Maura brought strange people into her house, but everything was very neat and tidy, except for the wine bottles the cluttered in the kitchen and Maura's bedroom. "Your house," Jane gasped. "it's absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank.. you very much." Maura giggled. She handed the rest of the wine to Jane and sighed dramatically. "Drink this while I go get my keys." Jane threw her arms around Maura and thanked her.

"You're an odd girl, Rizzoli." she sighed, "Could I go put on my pajamas before I drop you off? I'm cold." The words were still mixing together disgustingly in Maura's throat. It felt like messy word vomit, a feeling the doctor was not particularly fond of.

"Of course, I mean it's your house and your car girl." Jane laughed her same loud laugh that seemed to make everyone else happy no matter the circumstance. She followed Maura into her bedroom and lay down on her silk duvet, holding her hands above her head lazily.

Maura fumbled through her closet, pulling out her silk pajamas. She unzipped her tight black dress and let it fall into a cloth puddle around her feet. She pulled the silky white underwear over her thin hips, and slipped her arms into and buttoned up the silky top, smiling at the way it hung at her upper thighs.

"Won't you be even colder in underwear and a shirt?" Jane asked laughing, the slurring in her words quite apparent. Maura jumped at the sound of her voice, having not realized her presence while she was changing.

"Well of course," Maura said while pulling a pair of yoga pants out of one of her drawers.

"Maura?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Yeah, Tangerine?"

"Could I stay here tonight? I'm scared of being alone most of the time." The sadness in Jane's voice made Maura sick, she knew this girl must have been through something traumatic. She didn't usually have people in her house but she had no intention to bring the poor girl back to that Casey guy.

Maura ran over to the bed and threw herself on top of Jane, wrapping her arms around Jane and nuzzling her face into Jane's messy hair. "Of course you can, dollface."

Jane giggled, "Did you just call me dollface?"

"Maybe I did," Maura said, tilting her head to the side and placing her right index finger on her lips, "Maybe I didn't?"

"Shut up and hug me." Jane whispered, pulling maura down on top of her and grinning into her blonde hair. Maura cuddled into her and laughed.

"If you don't let me go to sleep I think I'll fall asleep right here."

"Fine with me."


End file.
